


Church Raised A Homo

by Scardaughter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Christianity, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scardaughter/pseuds/Scardaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knew he was different then all the other boys in his Catholic school. His heart fluttered the first time he saw two guys kissing. His heart also sunk when they mentioned homosexuality was against everything they taught. So James stuffed it down and kept it a secret until one day he met the new kid; Seth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

CHARACTERS:

James Tyler- Mother died when he was young and his dad blames him. His dad hates him and does all he can to not be around him. He is 16. He selfharms. He's gay.

 

Robert Tyler- James's father. He is 45. He doesn't like his son because he believes that it was James's fault. He is big on Christianity and it gives him an excuse to stay away from his son.

 

Seth Green- His mother bailed on him and he had to go to his dad. His dad is a big Christian and donates the school so he is making Seth go there. Seth smokes, has tattoos and the farthest thing from a Christian. He's bisexual. He is 17.

 

Samuel Green- He is Seth's father. He hated that his ex wife had custody over his son. He was happy that he got him back but was upset by the way he acted and looked. He is trying to make his son see The Lord.

 

Jack Miles: He's a nerd. He is James's best friend since they were 10. Jack loves to push the boundaries, debated if he is really Christian or not.

 

WARNINGS: Mpreg, BxB, Christianity shaming, homophobia, sexual content, self harm, abuse


	2. Chapter One:

James sighs softly as he heard his alarm beeping. He looked over to see it was six in the morning, his usual time he woke. School didn't start until 8 but he had to get ready. He didn't sleep well last night. He was woke up by a nightmare of dark hands grabbing him and pulling him into hell because of his un-pure thoughts of two males together. He was never attracted to girls: sure, they were beautiful creatures but he never thought of them more as a friend or a sister. 

He pulls himself up out of bed and jumps into the shower. He comes out and starts to dry. He looks at himself in the mirror. He frowns a little when he looks at himself. He hated how skinny he was. He looked at the scars and the newer cuts on his wrist and arms and stomach from blades. He turns, looking at the only good thing on him; his butt. It was quite big for his size. He shrugged and slips on some boxers. He puts on his normal catholic school uniform. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and nice black pants. His school crest was on the breast pocket: a lion looking up at a cross. His socks were white and shoes were nice black dress shoes.

James yawns softly as he fixes his hair. It was Monday; it was the day of the week that they condemn and say everything from with homosexuality. James hated Mondays. He had Saturday and Sunday off where he could go to his Father's house. His mother died when he was young. The rest of the week, he stayed at the dorm like all the other boys.

He grabs his bag before walking out of his dorm, locking it with his key after he shut the door. He slips the key into his pocket. He yawns again as he made his way to his first class. He was early as usual. He always dropped his bag off at his seat before he made his way to the café. He slips and ducks his way through the boys until he gets to the breakfast line. He goes through, grabbing an apple. He ducked and scurried through the crowd. 

He bumps into a solid force. He looks up and blushed when his eyes met beautiful brown eyes. James looked at him, seeing he wasn't in a uniform. He was in some kind of black band shirt with some casual jeans. He seemed like he was about 6'3, a skyscraper the James's short height of 5'4. 

The stranger smirked down at him." Well hello there."

James blushed deeply at the strangers deep and husky voice.

"H-hi.." James stuttered softly.

The stranger smirked." I'm new here... Not my crowd.. But I'm Seth. I'll see you later, cutie." This Seth teen walked away. 

James bit his lip before scurrying away, back to his first class. He sat down in the completely empty class before taking a bite of his apple. All the classes were the same. 50 desks in rows of 5, chalk board in the front. The desk have the old compartment in it like in elementary, in contained a pencil and a bible with a note book. You must leave everything there when you leave. Everyone that sits in your desk uses the note book. You have to title your page with your period, name and ID number. They check if it's there once everyone leaves. If it's gone, there will be severe consequences. You get your own books though. 

James sighs softly, taking another bite of his apple. He chews softly as he waits for others to come in. His mind drifted to the brown eyed stranger, Seth. James really hopes he would meet him again. He shook his head. He didn't know why liking the same gender was terrible. It only stated "man should not lay with man" or whatever and it has so much stuff about tattoos and divorces and hell, even sea food. That doesn't stop them from having sea food Wednesday. 

He was snapped out of his thought by the chatter of other boys coming in and sitting down. James sat near the front because he used to have bad eyes. He didn't like waring glasses so he secretly had contacts. He never wore his geeky black thick glasses. James was tapped on the shoulder from behind. He turned around in his seat and smiles when he sees his best friend, Jack.

"Hey shorty!!" Jack greeted him with a big smile. Jack was special because he was the few who has braces. He also had black curly hair, green eyes, and stood at a 5'11. He was the 'pushing the limit Christian. He liked to be right on the border of breaking the rules but never crossing it. He was James's best friend. They both loved books and they could get along well, like brothers.

James rolls his blue eyes." Hey giant." They both let out a chuckle.

"Have you seen the new kid? He strolled up like he owned the place, no uniform. The sisters were upset. And his tattoos! He rolled up his sleeves and he had them covered! They say he used to be with his mom but now lives with his dad, who donated here. So he's going to start coming here."

James bit his lip a little." You're such a gossip. But yeah, I saw him earlier. He said hi to me. He seems nice." James shrugged, trying to cover up his reaction.

Jack chuckles." The nuns are in a frenzy. I think he's going to be in our classes." 

When you switch classes, you stay with your group. James and Jack's group was 221B. They moved through all the classes together. 

James and most of the boys in their class all looked towards the door when the stranger-well Seth, walking in. He was now in the uniform. The ugly colors and uniform was dreadful but someone Seth still looked droll-worthy. 

James scratches his arm, trying to upset the healing cuts to make him stop thinking about it.

He looked back at Seth, only to make eye contact. The regular smirk came on his lips before strolling over. A nun stopped him, only to tell him to sit in the empty seat in front to him. James blushed a little when Seth turned in his seat and smirks at him.

"Hey again.. Fancy meeting you here." 

James could help but giggle a little at him, shaking his head.

"Nice pick-up line." James said, joking. He was relived to see that Jack was talking to someone else. He looks into the beautiful brown eyes.

" I try." James shook his head with a smile on his lips at Seth's reply. 

"I get why you say this isn't your crowd. Tattoos? I can probably guess you smoke. You smelled like it."

Seth looked a little impressed." Mmm... So you're not just a pretty face. I do. And obviously I've broken most of the laws in the bible or whatever."

James nodded, listening as he leans on his elbow, looking up at him. He made sure to hold his sleeves so they didn't fall down.

Seth shrugged." But I have to go here. Let's see how long it takes until I get condemned to hell or get kicked out."

James giggles." No! I won't have anyone to really listen to about the world out of here. I'm only let out Saturday and Sunday. I usually stay in doors anyway."

Seth frowns." That's stupid. You need to get out and party or at least go around and get into trouble."

James shrugged." My dad is very strict. He has me stay here until Saturday. He mostly goes out with friend so I stay inside and read. I go to church all day Sunday."

Seth rolls his eyes." Ugh.. Don't you hate how controlled you are? My mom didn't care about Christianity and such but when she decided to bail and me having to go to my dads."

James nodded, understanding." It's hard. Bu-" James was interrupted by the bell, making everyone go silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let mer knowwwww <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
